


Ikkaba V (War-Cry)

by lferion



Series: Ikkaba Poetry [5]
Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Killing, Poetry, Repetitive Form, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: I will write my will in warrior's blood





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kate and Jon. First published in very fragmentary form on p194 of "Walking to Babylon" by Kate Orman. Also incorporated into [Vocation-Obverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079).

This poem, found initially in extremely fragmented form on EpSco2, has been able to be reconstructed with reasonable certainty from stones found in a near-by structure thought to be a workshop or storeroom that had been preserved by a seismic event of some magnitude, located on a subsequent excavation from the original discovery. With the reconstruction, the common name 'War-Cry' has come into use.

* * *

I will write my will in warrior's blood  
Wounding the world with my words

What do they know  
that have not seen?  
What do they know   
that have not felt?

The flutter of life,  
beating against the blade  
The red steel edge  
of silence

I will write my will in warrior's blood  
Staining the stars with my screams

Give me  
the burning iron rain  
Give me  
the bitter shriek of spears  
Give me  
the sharp-sweet scent of the charnel field

I will write my will in warrior's blood  
Harrowing the heavens with my hands

That all may know  
That I may know

The flutter of life  
beating against the blade  
And the red steel edge  
of silence  


* * *


End file.
